


I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, i forgot i had written this, stole the title from emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all i can do are song fics and this one is kinda based off the MCR song w the same title</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

            Ray kept a box. He had it in their room, and no one was allowed to touch it. Not even Ray, not anymore. He’d done what he had to do with it and now it was “taken care of” as he put it, and he wouldn’t touch it again.

            Ryan had tried asking, once, what was in it, but Ray refused to say. He’d only respond with, “hopefully you’ll never find out,” and that would be that. The subject would change, and Ray stopped responding when Ryan – or anyone else – asked about the box.

            Ryan had even tried asking Michael about it – surely, Ray’s best friend would know about the box and its ever allusive contents. But no such luck; Michael hadn’t even heard of the box.

            It puzzled Ryan to no end, but after even Michael didn’t know the answer, he dropped it. As difficult as ignoring a mystery was for Ryan, he respected Ray and the secrets he wanted to keep. He didn’t even ask why Ray insisted on keeping it in plain view in their bedroom or why it could never be covered up.

            “I’m going to work,” Ray said one evening, looking up from his phone.

            “Now?” Ryan asked, checking his watch with a slight frown. “It’s nearly midnight.”

            “Work is work. I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.” Ray stood, leant down to kiss Ryan on the cheek and then went upstairs to get dressed. He returned with a suitcase a moment later and left without another word.

            It was fortunate, Ryan reflected, that he didn’t have trust issues. Not once in their years together had Ray mentioned what he did for a living, and not once had Ryan decided to ask. Something about the way he and his friends acted when they were together was something Ryan felt as though he didn’t want to be a part of. Certainly, he trusted Ray and knew that as long as he didn’t look in that box, no harm would come to him. Certainly, the day after Ray came home from “work” there would be reports of the Fake AH Crew having hit somewhere else. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. But Ryan never said anything, because it wasn’t for him to say anything. He’d rather not get on their bad side, all things considered.

            Ryan stayed up for another hour and a half, finishing whatever movie he and Ray had been watching before Ray had to leave. Ryan got himself ready for bed and was asleep ten minutes after his head hit the pillow.  

            He didn’t wake up till morning. He found himself in an empty bed. Several things were wrong with this. Namely, Ray hadn’t come home yet. Ryan always woke up when Ray got back, so even if Ray had got up before Ryan, he would still know Ray was home. Also, it was before 10 AM, so there was no way Ray had gotten up already. Ryan stretched his arm out and felt that Ray’s place was cold. A sense of dread trickled from Ryan’s spine down into his stomach, but he ignored it. It was quite possible that Ray had crashed at Michael’s, or Gavin’s, or even Geoff’s. There was nothing to worry about, and Ray would be home soon.

-

            “You go.”

            “I’m not telling him, you go!”

            “Both of you shut up. We’re all going.”

-

            Ryan finally pulled himself out of bed a couple hours later, stumbling downstairs and fixing himself a sandwich. He had raised it to his mouth and was about to take a bite of it when the door opened. He stood up immediately and made his way to the front of the house.

            “Ray,” even he could hear the relief in his voice. “Where were - ?” He stopped short, as it was not in fact Ray at the door, but every other member of the Fake AH Crew.

            “Oh. Hello,” he said, and it sounded forced. He tried a smile but was met with grim faces from four people Ray considered the most trustworthy.

            “Can we come in?” Geoff asked, and Ryan knew from his tone that he wasn’t going to like saying yes.

-

            The fact that Ray had died on a heist gone wrong was, naturally, something of a shock. Ryan sat silently as the four others spoke, quiet and subdued. Even Gavin wasn’t being his usual loud self.

            “It shouldn’t have happened,” Jack was saying, her tone sympathetic and tinged with sorrow as she spoke.

            “I ... He never told me,” Ryan said finally. “Never said anything about what... what he and you guys did, but I...”

            “You knew,” Geoff said.

            “I... suspected. But I never asked him about it. Should I have done?”

            Geoff and Michael exchanged glances.

            “You would have found out eventually,” Michael said quietly. “He... I know you’ll know what this means, even if the rest of us don’t. He said... The last thing he told us was that you had to look in the box. As soon as you can, go look in the box.”

            Ryan was out of his seat before Michael finished talking.

            --

 

            _Ryan,_

_Sorry you had to find out this way. There wasn’t much else to be done. I know you knew, or at the very least suspected._

_I guess it wouldn’t hurt to just outright say it, now that... well, now you know why I always said I hoped you’d never find out what was in the box. If you’re reading this, I’m dead. There’s no two ways about it. Now, I may have very elaborately faked my death, but if I did that, I’d make sure that at least you knew that.  Someone would still come to our house and tell you to open the box, but beforehand, I would have found a way to get a message to you. Something simple and ambiguous, so you wouldn’t realise it till now. I wouldn’t want you telling the rest of the guys. If I want them to think I’m dead but I told you, then there’s a good reason for it._

_If you haven’t, by now, realised what the secret message is, then it’s likely there isn’t one and I really am dead. You get everything. All of my shares, anyway. Me and the Crew split everything five ways, so everything that’s mine is now yours. There’s information about the bank accounts and everything in this box._

_There’s...Also a list of people that unfortunately, by my hand, are... no longer. Don’t ask me why I kept track. I’m not crazy or anything, I don’t, like, get off to it. But I didn’t... Some people deserved to live, and they got in the way. I didn’t want that. You can choose what you want to do with the information. I, um...the money’s enough for you to live comfortably for... for as long as you want, really. And... And then some. There’s a whole lot of extra cash, Ryan, and a whole lot of people who deserve to have it, even though they’re all dead now._

_You’re probably mad now, aren’t you? Are you thinking of getting revenge on whoever “did this to me”? I’m gonna stop you right there. You can’t. Don’t follow in my footsteps, Ryan. I mean it. Be better.  I’m trying, far too late, to fix things._

_You’ll still be in touch with the rest of the guys, for as long as you want to be. They’re going to be there for you, you know. They will be. Unless you don’t want them to be. If you want them to fuck off and leave you alone tell them. They’ll get it. And they won’t kill you, I promise. If they did I’d come back and fuck their shit up, you know it. Which doesn’t mean you should die to see me again, though. Don’t do that, idiot._

_We’ll love again. We’ll laugh again. It’s, in all honestly, probably better this way. Most definitely better for you. You’re not in danger because of me anymore. Finally, I can keep you safe. Kinda ironic, isn’t it, how I couldn’t ever really protect you till I was dead._

_Miss you,_

_Ray._

_P.S. If you’re just reading this because curiosity got the better of you, then fuck you Ryan now I have to write a new letter and give my shit to someone else. Dick._

_\--_

 

            Inside the box Ryan used to want to look inside more than anything but would now give anything to close and keep closed forever, was exactly what Ray had said there would be.  There was also a candy wrapper, which, really, should have been expected.

            “What do you want us to do?” A voice asked, and Ryan turned to see Michael standing in the doorway.

            “I...” Ryan swallowed, taking in what he had heard from the Crew and what Ray wanted from him. It would be hard to do what Ray said, especially considering all the people he’d need to find. It would probably be easier for him if he had someone, or even a _group_ of someones, to help him do what he needed to do – even if those someones never knew about it.

            “I hear you guys have a position open.”


End file.
